Tomb Raider the lost city
by thejoker231
Summary: In this story Lara, Sam and Maxwell go on a search for a city hidden by the Mayans but they aren't the only ones after it read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Tomb Raider the lost city chapter one

Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise

This is the third part of the tomb raider stories I have written the first being the hunt for Atlantis the second being the lost treasure of Herihor I suggest reading those first because there are characters I have created that I am going to include in this story that may pose confusing to you.

It was in a dimlit warehouse the garage door opened men cleared out of the way. And a van drove in and parked inside. Men exited the van and opened the back up where two people who were tied up and had sacks over there heads were carried out. One was a man the other was a woman. They set them in wooden chairs placed against a wall and tied there wrists. And took the sacks off there heads. Revealing the identities of the two people. The woman was Lara Croft the other was Maxwell Baker. A man walked up to them and said now I'd like to know why you two have been following me he said. I'd like to know why you are holding us hostage here Maxwell replied but then again we don't always get what we want now do we? Very funny the man said. After these words he struck Maxwell in the face. I will leave now he said my men will he said with a chuckle teach you some manners. At this he left to go into a different room in the building. Once he was out of sight a man walked over to Maxwell cracking his knuckles once he was close enough Maxwell stomped his foot making him fall forward onto him and headbutted him. He then smashed his chair into the wall behind him breaking the chair into pieces. He engaged the men that were there he was experienced this wasn't the first time he was outnumbered in a fist fight he was all over the place punching and dodging it was over in a matter of minutes he untied Lara. Thanks for helping he said out of breath. I was all tied up she said sarcastically. Leave the jokes to me he replied. They got some guns off of the guards they only had pistols but that was more than enough for the both of them. They scouted out the area and walked up the stairs that they saw the man go up. They peeked around a hallway and were immediately fired upon. We know your there the men shouted come out and we will make it quick. Resist and we can't guarantee that. I don't like your means of negotiating Lara said I choose neither. Lara shot at a man hitting his foot this distracted the others allowing Maxwell to shoot one of the men a fatal blow. In the chest spraying the other men with red. They were enraged at the loss of there comrade and charged Lara and Maxwell finished them off. And walked to the room they were guarding. They entered and saw the man who hit Maxwell. He was cowering down. What do you want he said. Money weapons I can give it to you whatever you want. You stole something an artifact we want it Lara said. You mean that dusty old thing we dug up In central America. What do you want it for its just a stone slab with writing on it. Thats noine of your concern Maxwell said. Alright the man said. He walked over to a vault and put the combination in he took out a stone plate with writing one it Lara took it. after this Maxwell said as for that smack in the face he then punched the man knocking him unconscious it hurt he added. They looked at the tablet if the legends are true this should lead us to the lost city of the Mayans. You know Lara Maxwell said we haven't exactly always had the best of luck with lost cities. Like Atlantis the zombies and the city of the dead the dead weren't exactly well dead he said. This isn't some city that is supposedly full of dead people or weapons she responded if anything this place should be peaceful. The city was created to preserve the originality of the earth a place that would host all the wonders of the world. How could they hide a mountain Maxwell said. I'm gonna guess it was more like a zoo or garden Lara said. So we are looking for the lost zoo Maxwell said that's a new one he said sarcastically. If we find this thing Lara said it will be a archaeological landmark. An entire lost city found could you imagine the tings we could learn she continued to say. I've seen enough to expect the unexpected Maxwell said. I can assure you there won't be any zombies or mummies here she said. Well we found the tablet let's go back to the safehouse and see if we can find anything on this. They went downstairs got into one of the vans and left. They got back to the safehouse where they were greeted by an old friend. How did it go Sam asked? It went fine Lara said holding up the tablet. It doesn't look like it went SK fine for him Sam said looking at Maxwells black eye. Its just a little bruise Maxwell responded. Get in here and put an icepack on it Sam said. Fine Maxwell said entering the room and sitting on the sofa. Sam went into the kitchen and cams back with a bag of frozen corn we didn't have any icepacks but this should do fine. Alright Maxwell said pressing it on his black eye. They went into the kitchen and observed the tablet. Its written in ancient Mayan Lara said. We can translate it just fine though. Let's read it says that there was a place they had to preserve the naturalness of the world. That would make sense Maxwell said. To them the earth was sacred. They continued to read in this place was hidden underground to protect it from those who came over the great sea and to protect all the animals in the world from escaping must have been a zoo wonder who tjose who came from the great sea conquistadors Sam said. Yeah Maxwell added Francisco Pizarro and Hernando Cortes didn't exactly make the best impression on them. Does it say where it was hidden Lara he asked? If it was a place to preserve the earth we need to got to el Castillo the temple of ixchen Lara said. If there's anything about a city preserving the earth its gonna be there. El Castillo that's in Mexico though isn't it Sam said? Yeah we fly there tomorrow.

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter sorry it took so long to post it up i needed to make up a decent story for you guys and once again thanks for reading.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2 Mexico Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise The three of them got on a plane and went to mexico. The first place they went was right to el Castillo. They walked up the large structure. Kind of reminds you of the pyramids in Egypt doesn't it? Lara said to Maxwell. I wish I just had fonder memories instead of being almost killed by dead people Maxwell responded. That would be nice Lara said. This place is different though from the pyramids Lara continued. It's a darker color and it has what are obviously steps. The pyramids didn't have those because they weren't meant to be walked on. I wonder what the Egyptians would do Maxwell said. If they saw us climbing the pyramids. They'd probably kill us Lara said. Or worse Sam added. They got to the top and entered the temple. What are we looking for Sam asked. Is there anything specific that we could find she added? I don't know the tablet didn't say anything specific Lara said. we only went here on a hunch. That sounds promising Sam said sarcastically. We won't find anything standing around Maxwell said let's get looking. It didn't take very long though. Because right on the wall of the temple there was a peculiar drawing. What is this Sam said. Its looks like a map Maxwell said. This isn't a map Lara said look here its a conversion chart. This is a blue print. A blueprint for the city Maxwell said. How do we find it though? They wouldn't build something underground without having an entry way of some sort Lara said. Look here there is some writing in Mayan. The creatures we are going to keep in this city are fierce. Therefore we must make sure they never escape in the great sands we will make our city. At the cuatro cienegas. The cuatro cienegas basin Lara said. That is a perfect spot for a place like this. It has water and food to support all the life they would ever need. Why in a desert though Maxwell said. it doesn't make sense whatever animals they had must have been dangerous. It was probably large carnivores Lara said. Its just weird Maxwell said. We can drive to cuatro cienegas today Lara said they have a city there. Okay we better get going if we want to make it by nightfall Sam said. It was a speechless drive. But it was by no means quiet the tensions could be felt in the car why would the Mayans build a city in the middle of the desert. What did they think was so dangerous that it couldn't escape? When they got to the city they booked a hotel and got a nights rest. They left to talk to the locals if there was anything the Mayans did there. Maxwell was talking to a tour guide and came saying they did build a small temple here. He told me how to get to it. After a short drive and a short walk but while they were walking they ducked look Lara said. It was the man from before. The man who was interrogating us Maxwell said. I thought that son of a bitch would have learned his lesson. And just our luck we didn't bring guns. The man was shouting what do you mean you can't figure it out. There is nothing here to figure out the man he was yelling at said. The Mayans put this here for a reason they said that the city was built here the man yelled back in response! And you dumb asses can't figure it out. I am paying you all to figure this out. Because you are supposed to know what to do. Obviously I was mistaken. We are going back to the base you idiots stay here and see what you can find. After this the man and a few others left. Lara, Sam and Maxwell went into the temple. What are you doing here the men said angrily. You are not supposed to be here get out. We are here studying Lara said and last time I checked this isn't private property Maxwell added. A large man came out at least six feet tall. And went to hit Lara. Before he could do anything though Maxwell grabbed his hand. And said if you want to keep this hand you'll keep it to yourself. The man surprised attacked Maxwell. Maxwell dodged him though and punched him hard in the face. The man stumbled and went right back at Maxwell hitting him into the wall. Maxwell got right back up this time hitting the man multiple times in the face and tripping him. Then stomping his head onto the ground knocking him unconscious. The rest of the men didn't do anything they weren't used to fighting and were frightened. We don't want to hurt you Maxwell said we just want to observe this temple. The men frightened said William will not be happy about this. William is that the man who was yelling earlier. Yes one if the men said. That mans name is William Carver. He comes from a rich family in America. And he has a taste for the rare and unique. Just let us look around here we are going to tie you all up so it looks like you were forced. They did so and gagged them. Look at this here Lara said. Its a stone basin Lara said. It has writing one it Sam said. Whats it say Sam asked. Thirsty Lara said taking out her water bottle. It say thirsty what's that mean Sam asked. It means it wants a drink Lara said as she poured water into the basin. Once she did this the basin sunk into the ground and a structure appeared outside. Lifting up out of the sand. The entrance to the city Maxwell said. Let's check it out Sam said. They walked and looked into the entrance. Let's go Lara said. Not so fast a voice behind them shouted. I am really sorry about how long it took to get this second chapter up but if you stuck with me id like to thank you very much and as always thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the city Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise Not so fast a voice behind them said. Theyu turned around to see none other than William Carver. Impressive he said. My men have been here for hours and have not been able to figure out anything. But you he said. Were given a few minutes and managed to find the entrance. I am impressed to say the least. Why do you want the city Carver Maxwell asked? You can't possibly need the money it has to be something else. You are correct Carver responded. I don't need the money but let's think of it this way. All the money in the world will never buy you popularity will it. I find this city imagine. I will be known throughout the world and history. As the man who found an entire hidden city. Money and wealth pass away but I will be written down in history. And that will never be forgotten. There's only one problem though he said. I didn't find the city you three did. So I'm gonna have to kill you. But before that we will enter the city I may need you yet. How will you live with yourself doing something like this Sam said. It won't be the first evil deed I've done Carver responded. They walked through the passage way and went down a open spiral staircase. It had a waterfall in a large open chamber. That must have been how they got there water Maxwell said. They reached the bottom and saw a large doorway. On the top of the doorway there was a inscription that had vines growing over it it said enter the city of life. Let's go Carver said. Guns on them he added I've s3n them they are not to be given an inch. Because they will take a mile. They walked through the doorway and were astounded at what they saw. It was a massive underground jungle. Lush with life and greenery. They looked around and saw rivers flowing through the jungle. All of this underground they said, but what they saw living them astounded them even more. Great massive long necks sticking out of the greenery. The neck of a dinosaur. That's a brachiosaurus Maxwell said astounded. Those are supposed to be extinct. How the hell are they still alive? Carver started speaking. Tell the men to get some jeeps down here. We need to explore this place and see all what's down here. Carver Lara said. We just saw dinosaurs who knows what else is down here? Carver didn't listen rrponding by saying there is only one way to find out. About an hour later they had jeeps down there and were driving through the thick jungle. Try saw all sorts of creatures from all eras. They saw massive hairy mammoths and triceratops with there three horns. They also saw stegosaurs with there spiked backs. For years Lara said we all thought these animals were extinct. How incredibly wrong we were, they heard the cawing if an animal from above. And looked up to see pterodactyls. Amazing Sam said. Theyu came to a stop at a building. We are going to examine this building Carver said. They exited the jeeps and went towards the stone building. There was a large stone blocking the way. With great force they eventually moved it Interesting Lara said why would they block it. they lit a torch and saw to there horror human skeletons scattered across the floor. What the hell Maxwell said. They saw inscribed upon the wall. It say Lara read the monsters we bred here have trapped us inside. Our only hope is to wait here until help arrives. The skeleton next to the writing was holding a skull. Maxwell took it from him. It was a long skull with a mouth full of teeth. This is a raptor skul he said, are the dangerous Carver said asked? Very Maxwell responded. Efficient intelligent killers. We need to leave he said. Why Carver asked? Because they probably already know we're here Maxwell said. They are just animals Carver said. We can deal with them we are armed with the latest weapons. That doesn't matter. They learn and can run up to sixty miles an hour. And they hunt in packs. Let's get going Carver said there is much more we will need to explore. They started driving and it wasn't long before they got stuck in the mud. Dammit Carver shouted! We will need another jeep to pull this out. They saw a flash in the jungle. Men prepare to fire Carver told them. A large six foot tall reptile walking on two hind legs stepped out of the bushes. It was covered in brownish greenish scaly skin. It had long skinny muscular legs at the bottom of its legs it had a six inch long claw on each foot. Is this what you were so concerned about Carver said. Shoot it he told his men. I'm not worried about him Maxwell said. Exactly Carver said. Maxwell added he's just the distraction for the rest of his pack. At these words half a dozen others shot out from the sides. Attacking with a ferocity unlike that of which any of them had ever seen. It was a massacre. Lara, Sam and Maxwell grabbed guns and shot at the ones attacking them. By the time the rest of the pack had attacked at least two dozen were attacking. They were to fast for most of Carvers men. Lara, Sam and Maxwell wee in a jeep fending them off. Hitting them in the head and shooting them. They told the rest of the men to form a circle. They did so and joined them. They kept fighting off the raptors. Until they heard the roar of a creature not to far away. The raptors heard this. They looked at each other and retreated back into the woods. What was that about Sam said. I don't care what it was Carver said. As long as those sons of bitches are gone. They then felt the earth start to shake. Whatever it was it scared the raptors off Maxwell said. To be continued Thanks for reading 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 monsters Disclaimer I do not own or have anything to do with the tomb raider franchise They felt the earth rumbling beneath there feet. I hope we didn't exchange one bad thing for another Maxwell said. Unfortunately Carver said that is often the case. And out of the trees. A massive head came out. And looked directly at them and roared. It was so loud that it shook the earth. The men covered there ears to block out the deafening noise. It stepped out. A tyrannosaurus rex Maxwell said in awe but was at the same time terrified. No one move he said. Being typical humamn beings some of the men ran. And with astounding speed the t Rex went after them. And simply picked them up in its mouth and tossed them into the air. Only to catch them in his mouth again and swallow them. Carver shouted shoot at it. All of the men shot the t rex with all they had. However it only proved a minor irritation to the monster of an animal. It bit men in half. And it even seemed amused when they attempted escape. Sam ran into one of the jeeps. The t rex saw this and made haste towards the jeep she was in. It looked inside and saw her. She shuffled towards the opposite side of the vehicle. It slammed the side of the car with its head. Sam screamed HELP! Carver and the rest of his group left. Carver deciding that being alive is better than being history. Help us Lara shouted. That friend of yours is the perfect distraction for our get away. Goodbye miss Croft. You bastard she said bitterly. The t rex at this time was attempting the break through the top of the car. Sam was ducked down trying to shield herself. The t rex then flipped the car over and was ripping the bottom parts off. The wheels, muffler and engine. Sam was screaming in terror the whole time. Lara and Maxwell were hiding in the jungle watching, What are we going to do Lara said? If we try to take that thing on it will kill us Maxwell said. We can't just leave her Lara said. I have an idea Maxwell said. What Lara asked? Just watch stay here he said. He then ran out into the open screaming over here! Over here he said! This caught the t rexes attention. He then shouted get sam! Lara was horrified but went to help Sam. The t rex went after Maxwell. He ran into the forest. The t rex went right behind him slowed by trees. but not much it smashed them and knocked them over. Maxwell tripped over some roots and fell. The t rex in a destructive rampage knocking over trees and branches covered in in wreckage. And ran right past him. Maxwell once he thought was gone unburied himself he was covered in wounds. But nothing serious. He went back to Lara and Sam. Sam was not doing very well either. When Lara got nher out she was covered in bruises and had a deep cut on her shoulder. How is she Maxwell asked Lara? She'll be ok Lara said she has a nasty cut on her shoulder though. You look like shit she said. That was very brave what you did back there though. I couldn't just leave her to die he responded. We need to get to someplace safe he added. Theyu walked back to the temple where they saw the dead bodies. We can stay here for the night. They barricaded the door back up. And they had a nights sleep. They were exhausted from the days actions. The next morning they woke to the calls of carious creatures. Let's go Lara said we can't stay here they unblocked the door and made way towards the entrance they came in at. It wasn't long before they came into trouble. They heard a horrifying familiar roar. I used to love that thing Maxwell said. Now I FUCKING HATE IT! Run he said. And out of the trees the t rex came. But in front of them they saw another massive creature it was another t rex. And both wanted Lara, Sam and Maxwell as there next meal. They attacked each other and the sound was like thunder. Run Maxwell shouted they ran into the forest towards the entrance. They stropped in the jungle however because they heard voices. Did you hear that Maxwell said? They peeked through the bushes and saw Carver and the rest of his men. They were at a temple. They had set up camp there. Carver was instructing them that it was a temporary place until more supplies were acquired. Why don't they just leave Sam asked? If he wants the fame of finding this place all he has to do is get a news crew down here she added. That's true Lara said why stay here if all you want is the recognition of finding it. Do you two still have your guns Lara asked. Yep Maxwell said. Yeah Sam responded. Ok we are going to find out what he's up to Lara said. About half of the men including Carver left to return with supplies. They waited until they left to attack and take out the men silently. There is six guys left Lara said, we need to make this quick and find out what he's up to. They snuck around into the camp. Sam do you want to do this Lara asked. I'm fine Sam responded why do you ask? Okay Lara said its just that your still kind of new to this. You weren't the only one that Yamatai changed Sam said. What happened there Changed all of us she added. Alright Lara said let's get this over with. Maxwell snuck up behind a man and grabbed him in a neck lock. And choked the life out of him. Lara surprised one of the men from behind. By grabbing him and stabbing him in the neck repeatedly soaking her hands in blood. Maxwell finished the third man the same as the first. And Lara killed the court the same way as the second. Maxwell and Lara met back up. Where is Sam Lara whispered? I don't know Maxwell responded. They then heard one of the men shouting. Come out I know your here! The both of you! They peeked around and saw one of the men with a gun to Sams head. He then shouted or I'll blow her brains out! Alright alright Maxwell said as he stepped out. Just don't hurt her. Lara stepped out of her hiding spot to. The man said give your guns to my partner. As another man went over to them. He took Lara's gun. And when he went to Maxwell instead of giving him his weapons. he hit him and turned him around in a neck lock. Let her go or he dies Maxwell said. As he put a gun to the mans head. Lara took her gun back and aimed at the man. No the man holding Sam said! How can I trust that you won't kill us anyway. Because you don't have any choice Maxwell shouted. If you let her go we will just tie the both of you up. Don't let her go he continued and you both die. And if you kill her you both will definitely die he added. Just let her go Maxwell said. The man listening to the voice of reason finally let Sam go. Lara and Maxwell tied the both of the men up. And gagged them. Sam are you ok Lara asked? Sam was still scared but responded yeah I'm ok just a little shaken up is all. We need to find out what he's up to here Maxwell said. Ok lara and Sam said. They entered the main tent. And started looking around on a large table there was written out blueprints. What they said were shocking. To be continued. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
